


Count

by RobotSquid



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotSquid/pseuds/RobotSquid
Summary: Ash and Eiji have their first kiss.  For real this time.





	Count

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in too deep with Banana Fish.
> 
> Just a real short little thing I've had on my mind for a while. Enjoy!

Ash was so bright.  Almost blinding, like the way the sun peeked over the skyscrapers as it climbed up into the sky.  His eyes, shining jade green, lit up behind his blonde lashes whenever he smiled or laughed.  Things that he did a lot more these days, dissolving cracks in a fragile wall.

He did a lot of new things now, things that slowly became normal.  He liked to lay next to Eiji in bed, both of them face to face on their sides, and hold his hand.  He ran his thumb over Eiji’s fingers as slowly as he could, staring at them like he wanted to burn every inch of the skin into his memory.  If Eiji looked closely, he could see a bit of envy in Ash’s bright eyes.

It was late, and Ash couldn’t sleep.  Eiji laid next to him, letting him touch his hands silently, and watched as Ash lifted Eiji’s hands to his lips and kissed them.  He held them close; Eiji could feel the soft, hot air from his mouth all over his skin.

“Ash,” Eiji asked, “how come you never kiss me?”

Ash opened his eyes, his gaze unreadable as he stared into him.  “What do you mean?”

“You kiss my hands all the time.  But never on the lips.”

Ash grinned, cocking his eyebrow in that way that got under Eiji’s skin.  “I have kissed you.  I’d think you remembered that, since it was your first.”

Eiji blushed furiously and scowled.  Of course he remembered when Ash kissed him in the visiting room of the prison.  Just the memory of it sent his heart pounding, blood racing to all inches of his body.  He remembered Ash’s hand on the back of his neck, that skip of his own heart as he realized what was happening.  He remembered Ash’s strong, sure lips on his own, the push of his tongue into Eiji’s mouth, passing him the secret message.  The deepness of the trust Ash had placed in him in that moment.

“That doesn’t count,” he said with a pout.  “And who said it was my first?”

“I could tell, sweetheart,” Ash replied, and winked.  Eiji held back the urge to smack him.

Ash tightened his grip on Eiji’s hands, and the annoyance he felt melted away.  “Well…” Eiji said, “do you…want to kiss again?”

He averted his eyes as he asked, regretting the question almost immediately.  Ash didn’t say anything for a long time.

When he did speak again, his voice was small and nervous.  “Do you?”

Eiji looked up.  Ash was blushing and scowling again.  Eiji thought of how nice the red on his cheeks looked coupled with his blonde hair.

He pulled one hand free from Ash’s grip and reached out to touch his face.  The blush deepened on Ash’s pale skin as Eiji gently brushed away his bangs.

“Only if you’re okay with it.”

Ash held his gaze, swallowed tightly, and nodded.  “Yeah,” he said.  “I’m…I’m really okay with it.”

Eiji smiled and shuffled forward on the mattress, pressing their bodies closer together, until he could feel the rapid pace of Ash’s heartbeat across his own chest.  He moved his hand behind Ash’s head, letting the soft blonde hair rest between his fingers, and closed his lips over Ash’s.

He had no idea what to do after that.  For a moment, they just stayed like that, lips resting against each other more than kissing, until Eiji felt Ash move just a tiny bit closer.  Ash gently rubbed his toes against the top of Eiji’s foot, and all tension between them loosened like a deep exhale.

Ash opened his mouth and the familiar sensation of his tongue pushing deep and quick past Eiji’s lips came soon after.  Eiji figured if it felt this good for him, maybe Ash would like it too, so he met Ash in equal force.  Ash exhaled heavily through his nostrils and pressed his body closer, wrapping one arm around Eiji’s shoulders as tightly as he could.  There was a sort of quiet desperation in it, as though this wasn’t their first kiss, or second kiss, but something else entirely.  Whatever it was, whatever Ash was looking for in this, Eiji hoped he was enough.

Eiji could hardly stand it, how much he loved him.

There was no telling how long it lasted.  When finally they pulled away, Ash had that smirk again, and Eiji felt the heat rise in his face, wondering if he’d made a fool of himself after all.

“How about that?  Did that one count?”

Eiji laughed.  “Yes, that counts as the first one.”

“Good.  No more do-overs.”

“But I can kiss you again, can’t I?  I mean…if that’s all right.”

Ash blinked, appearing to actually consider it.  “Yeah, sure,” he said eventually.  “If it’ll make you happy.”

“I won’t do it in front of the guys or anything if you don’t want me to,” Eiji added hastily.

“No, that’s not it.  It’s just….”  He paused.  “It’s weird to get used to, I guess.  But if it’s you, then…then I think I’d like it.”

Eiji’s heart swelled.  “Okay,” he said, snuggling in closer.  Ash was warm, and his familiar scent was rolling off him in intoxicating waves.

Ash chuckled.  “You’re so clingy,” he said even as he wrapped his arms around him.

They laid like that in silence as sleep began to settle over them.  Just as Eiji was about to doze off, he felt Ash press one more soft kiss to the top of his head.

_Second kiss_ , Eiji thought to himself as he drifted off.  He wanted to count every single one from now until the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this cute anime about cute boys in love who nothing bad ever happens to ( :
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you thought with a comment <3


End file.
